Catherine Pinkerton
Lady Catherine Pinkerton, often called Cath, is the current Queen of Hearts and former heiress of Rock Turtle Cove as the daughter of Whealagig and Idonia Pinkerton, and the protagonist (later antagonist) of Heartless. Cath was the love interest of Jest and is the wife of the King of Hearts. Her best friends were Mary Ann and Cheshire, but currently she is friends with Jest's former companion, former executioner of the White Queen, Raven. However, there is no love interest in their relationship. Character Outline Catherine is the only child and daughter of Whealagig and Idonia Pinkerton, the Marquess and Marchioness of Rock Turtle Cove respectively. She attended the King's black-and-white ball, tricked by her mother into wearing a dress of red, catching both the attention of the King as well as the new court Joker, who is the boy Catherine previously saw in her dreams, remembering him for his yellow eyes. The ballroom was attacked by the Jabberwock, and the Joker, whose name is Jest, carries her to safety. They begin a teasing relationship despite the Marchioness's belief the King tried to propose to her. After Cath drew the Vorpal Sword from Jest's hat when the Jabberwock attacked yet again the ballroom, Jest carried her away and explained his position as a Rook to the White Queen and his mission to find a heart of a real queen. After they were discovered, Jest confessed to his supposed crimes, but he escaped and days later went with Cath into the maze leading to the Looking Glass, the portal to Jest's home, the land of Chess. After Cath disregarded the rules of not going into a door, Jest was murdered by Sir Peter, the husband of the Jabberwock, Lady Peter. Torn apart by grief, she returned home and forced the King to marry her, ultimately becoming the Queen of Hearts and executing Sir Peter, losing her heart in the process. Appearance Cath is often described to have skin as fair as cream, with dark chocolate hair, raspberry-tinted lips, and green-apple eyes sprinkled with cinnamon (as stated in a love poem from the King of Hearts). She is of a slender figure and average height, and often wears dresses of red and white decorated with red roses and lace. At the end of the book she is described as corpse-like and bloodless after her lover's death, but is forced to become the Queen of Hearts. Personality At first Cath is shown to have a slightly rebellious side, but she is obedient of her parents. She is annoyed by some people, such as Margaret Mearle, and has a teasing side that she opens to Mary Ann and Jest. She dislikes being made fun of, and often dreams so vividly that magical dream plants grow beside her bed. Cath has a fearless and passionate air to her when she feels desperate, such as when she faces the Jabberwock with the Vorpal Sword; it is shown to be why Jest was sent to claim her heart. After Jest dies she becomes tyrannical, ruthless and jealous of other people's love, as well as uncaring of her people's welfare. She is the current Queen of Hearts by marriage to the King of Hearts but previously dreamed of being a baker and opening a bakery, as she was very good at baking. After her love interest, Jest, died, she married the King and became the terrible and ruthless Queen. Her mother and father, Idonia and Whealagig Pinkerton respectively, often voice their disapproval of her goals in her later life and very much wish for her to be queen - so much they ignore the state of her happiness in pursuit of a royal title. At the end of Heartless, ''Cath marries the King for the title of Queen only so she could punish Sir Peter, who killed Jest. Additionally, she voices her unhappiness in front her parents, who often wave her off and don't care. Character History Past Catherine previously was the heiress of Rock Turtle Cove as the daughter of Whealagig and Idonia Pinkerton. She attracted the attention of the King of Hearts when she attended his black-and-white ball, but she delayed his proposal by running away while Cheshire caused a distraction, and unintentionally caused the Jabberwock to strike. She later became friends with Jest, the new court Joker, who helped her delay the proposal from the King once again by suggesting a courtship instead of marriage. After the ordeal, she realized she had fallen in love with Jest, but when the Jabberwock attacked yet again and Jest carried her to safety, many believed Jest was a criminal, accused of putting Cath under a spell as part of his mission to capture her heart. Cath tried to escape to Chess with Jest but was attacked by Sir Peter and his wife, the real Jabberwock, and killed the monster. In his rage, Sir Peter killed Jest, leaving Cath heartbroken. She brokered a deal with the Three Sisters, offering her heart in exchange for revenge on Sir Peter. After her coronation, her heart was torn out and she executed Sir Peter, her first act as the Queen of Hearts. Current As ''Heartless ''is the "prequel" to ''Alice in Wonderland, we can assume Cath is the infamous Queen of Hearts who frequently yells 'Off with their heads!' We can infer she is still an anger-filled queen who detests her husband and takes joy, or something like it, in punishing others. Relationships Jest Jest is Catherine's main love interest, a boy she once saw in her dreams. He is the court Joker under the King of Hearts, but actually the Rook for the White Queen in his homeland of Chess who was sent to capture the heart of a real queen. He deeply cares for Catherine and tried to defect from his mission because it involved carrying Cath back to the White Queendom and marrying her to the White King. Cath's love for him is so great at first she defied to chance to be Queen just to stay with Jest. Catherine's heart was literally broken (split in half, the fissure filled with ashes) when Jest died, but she managed to become Queen and get her revenge on the murderer Sir Peter. Mary Ann Mary Ann is a maid who serves the Marquess of Rock Turtle Cove. She was Cath's closest friend. She became suspicious of Jest's abilities and place in Cath's heart and ultimately told Cath's parents to try and keep her safe. Since it made Jest disappear and it caused Cath to lose her trust for Mary Ann, she was removed from Cath's heart. She also became suspicious of Lady Peter and was the one who discovered Lady Peter was the Jabberwock. Mary Ann did not go with Cath to the palace when Catherine became queen, rather Cath did not let her because of her betrayal. King of Hearts Cath thinks the King is a bumbling, useless idiot who only likes her for her beauty and treats. She is quite polite to him but became so fed up with the King's clumsy attempts to charm and court her she complained about how he was useless in front of the whole ballroom. Whealagig and Idonia Pinkerton Whealgig and Idonia Pinkerton are Cath's parents, the Marquess and Marchioness of Rock Turtle Cove respectively. They truly want the best for their daughter, but Cath comes to dislike them for the way they tried to force her into marrying the King when her dream was to open a bakery. Cath originally thought her father was weak and always bent to her mother's will, but it seems he is the same as her mother when he threatens to remove her from the family. When they finally ask if this is what will make her happy, before her wedding and after Jest's death, Cath replies "How different everything could have been, if you had thought to ask me that before." with not a word to her parents afterward. Quotes TBA Trivia * TBA Fanart Gallery T